tlosfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Greg
Greg '''- jedna z głównych postaci w '''The Legends of Slayers. 'Informacje' Historia Greg był synem pewnego nietypowego inżyniera, który miał swój warsztat we wsi Mariela w Lyzeille (niedaleko miasta Atlas City). Zdarzyło się pewnego razu tak, że do warsztatu przylazł tajemniczy człowiek, który wziął się dosłownie znikąd - wyróżniał się sposobem mówienia, ubiorem oraz wiedzą. Bardzo długo rozmawiał z ojcem Grega o niestworzonych urządzeniach, historiach oraz świecie. Zaprzyjaźnili się bowiem tajemniczy jegomość przez wszystkich brany był za wariata a jedynie ojciec Grega dawał mu wiarę. Wszystkie dziwne instrukcje i mechanizmy - inżynier spisywał do dziennika. Wierzył, że nawet jeżeli człowiek ten nie mówi prawdy, to swoimi pomysłami wyprzedza epoki. Dostał również od niego trochę dziwnej substancji łatwopalnej, którą tajemniczy nazywał "Paliwem". Ojciec Grega poświęcił się odtwarzaniem rzeczy zapisanych w dzienniku ale niestety zabawa z paliwem skończyła się tragedią bowiem wysadził się w powietrze. Został po nim tylko dziennik i trochę paliwa, które przejął Greg. Jak można się domyśleć, przejął również fascynacje oraz umiejętności inżyniera. On również zaczął odtwarzać rzeczy z dziennika oraz tworzyć swoje własne maszyny. Stał się wyrzutkiem, który całymi dniami i nocami nie wychodzi z warsztatu tylko oddawał się majsterkowaniu. Jedyne miejsce do którego się udaje ze swoimi wynalazkami to albo spotkania inżynierskie albo dwór w Atlas City (wcześniej w Crimson) gdzie przedstawia ważnym osobom swoje urządzenia. Niestety większość z nich okazała się fiaskiem więc brali go raczej za szaleńca o dziwnym zapachu. Afera Paliwowa Pewnego dnia do jego warsztatu przybywają - wysłannik Królowej Lyzielle Alcol Orufei oraz Wolny Rycerz Alberry Inge Hoffner. Mówią, że podobno jest w stanie określić dziwny zapach, który unosi się w pobliżu wysadzonego w powietrze, kilka dni wcześniej Zamku Lym w Dils (Siedziba Wolnych Rycerzy). Greg od razu rozpoznaje zapach paliwa i nawet pokazuje że ma trochę u siebie. Gdy bohaterowie widza, że człowiek zna się na rzeczy, zabierają go ze sobą do pomocy jako specjalistę. Greg zaś zachwycony tym, że gdzieś ktoś również bawi się paliwem, zgadza się dołączyć do drużyny. Pierwszym przystankiem jest oczywiście sam Zamek Lym a raczej jego resztki. Tam Greg potwierdza na 100 procent że wybuch był spowodowany paliwem. Kolejnym tropem jest wypożyczalnia wozów we wsi Rabinero skąd pochodził wóz, który "wwiózł" beczkę z paliwem do Zamku. We wsi bohaterowie podejmują walkę z resztkami bandy Zotta oraz samym Zottem by dowiedzieć się, że to oni podłożyli beczki z paliwem pod Zamek ale nie wiedzieli że substancja ma aż takie właściwości. Nastepnie Alcol, Greg i Inge wyruszają w pościg za tak zwanym Mr. Jerrym który podobno dostarczył Zottowi paliwo. Udaje się go dorwać w mieście Alan gdzie jedynym tropem okazuje się niejaki inżynier Peterus Petrelli z Solarii. Podobno on obeczkowywuje paliwo dla tajemniczych pracodawców. Okazuje się, że Greg zna Petrelliego z listów bowiem on również jest "szalonym" inżynierem. Drużyna wyrusza do Solarii (po drodze zabijając tajemniczego potwora Armedillo) gdzie odwiedzają Peterusa w jego warsztacie, Tam okazuje się, że Peterus faktycznie ma zlecenie obeczkowywać tajemniczą substancje ale nie ma pojęcia dla kogo i że robi coś złego.Bohaterowie starają się wykorzystać Petrelliego by złapać trop jego pracodawców. Gdy Alcol i Inge prowadzą śledztwo w mieście, Greg i Peterus pracują w jego warsztacie nad tajemniczym projektem. Owym projektem jest wielka soczewka która potrafi w mgnieniu oka opalić ciało. Gdy dowiaduje się o tym sławna modelka Lala Po, decyduje się zainwestować w warsztat i pomysł. Warsztat zmienia nazwę na Solarium. Niestety chwile później cały warsztat zostaje doszczętnie spalony a sam Petrelli ciężko ranny przez wynajętych najemników. Greg i jego towarzysze jednak odkrywają, że prowodyrem całej afery paliwowej jest miejski paser zwany Jabbal Rollens. Udaje się go dorwać przy tajemniczej grocie w lesie na wchód od Solarii skąd podobno wydobywano paliwo. Niestety Jabbal również podpalił i grotę. Greg wbiega na chwilę do środka by zobaczyć olbrzymie, tajemnicze, metalowe coś co na pierwszy rzut oka wygląda jak tajemnicze latające maszyny z dzienników jego ojca. Niestety musi się ewakuować ponieważ wszystko wybucha. Gdy sprawa jest już zakończona a winny złapany, Greg postanawia zostać w Solarii by doglądać zdrowia Peterusa i razem z nim i Lalą Po odbudować Solarium i zasilić kieszeń pieniędzmi. Z jakieś dwa tygodnie po wydarzeniach, Alcol (wraz z Albafiką i Jeanne) odwiedzają Peterusa i Grega w Solarii. Okazuje się, że inżynierowie okupują jedną z tamtejszych karczm gdzie testują swoje nowe wynalazki. Oboje czekają na powrót Lali Po, która obiecała, że ruszą z odbudowaniem Solarium jak tylko zakończy pokazy nowej linii ubrań. Alcol prosi Grega o kilka przydatnych wynalazków (bombki itp) 'Wygląd i osobowość' Greg albo jest zamyślonym cichym osobnikiem albo (gdy jest zaciekawiony tematem) wpada w słowotok i mało kto jest w stanie go uciszyć i zrozumieć. Ma mnóstwo różnych gotowych strategii w głowie ale doświadczenie pokazało mu, że więcej z nich skończyło by się porażką. Gdy trzeba, potrafi zachować powagę i wypełnić powierzone zadanie. Mimo wszystko słowo "zapaleniec" *(jeżeli mówimy o jego hobby) oddaje w jakiś sposób część jego osoby. Nosi czerwoną bandanę na głowie pod którą ma czarne nie ogarnięte długie włosy. Na oczach często ma gogle (szczególnie jak pracuje). Posiada wąsy o które bardzo dba w przeciwieństwie do reszty zarostu. Nosi się w starych, poplamionych koszulach z warsztatu. 'Moce i umiejętności' Greg posiada niebywałą wiedzę na temat inżynierii oraz tworzenia pułapek. W jego arsenale znajdziemy pistolety zmodyfikowanego przez jego samego by zadawały więcej obrażeń oraz rożnego rodzaju bombki, które tworzy podczas podróży. Drugim jego asem są pułapki, które również potrafi stworzyć "z niczego" a okazały się kilka razy bardzo pomocne. Pomimo fajnego sprzętu jego pech wchodzi na pierwszy plan przez co albo nie trafia do celu albo broń mu się po prostu psuje w rękach. The Legends of Slayers: Dungeon Nazwa karty: Greg Numer karty: 099 Kategoria karty: Pogromca Podkategoria karty: Złodziej Umiejętność 1: Zakładanie pułapek '''- Odbijasz pułapkę w innego gracza na turę Umiejętność 2: '''BOOM! - Można zostawić wynik rzutu przy walce z 2 lub 3 wrogami na grę Umiejętność 3: Kradzież - Test 5. Zabierasz dowolnemu graczowi kartę ekwipunku. na grę Umiejętność 4: Headshot - Jeśli rzucisz test 1przy walce z pogromcą, automatycznie wygrywasz pojedynek na turę *Pogrubione umiejętności to takie, które posiada tylko ta karta. Kategoria:Główni Bohaterowie Kategoria:Slayers PLUS